Better Days
by Bilbo-sama
Summary: Astral's plan has failed. Now he and Yuma will have to pay the price. Episode 20 AU.


So I finally decide to write something longer than a drabble on my tumblr and the result was...this.

So...um, yeah.

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal and I never will. I'm just a fan with too much time on her hands.

**Warning**: This story contains character death, possible out-of-characterness, the fact that a 13-year-old kid is in a parasitic relationship of sorts and a load of melodrama.

This fic probably counts as Tentacleshipping (Black Mist!Astral x Yuma) but I wasn't going for the Happy Fun Version. It also has spoilers up to episode 20. If you just recently started watched Zexal (dub or sub), you might want to turn back.

Speaking of dub or sub, all characters' names are from the Japanese version.

* * *

><p>Better Days<p>

By Bilbo-sama

* * *

><p>Astral's plan had backfired. Neither of them realized that Number Ninety-Six: Black Mist had seen it coming and formed a counter plan.<p>

**Hehe, good idea, _servant_. Too bad it leads to the opposite of winning.** Ninety-six smirked. Yuma looked at him in shock thus revealing to his friends that he wasn't possessed after all.

He screamed as he felt something wriggle into his ear.

Oh god the Number is going to kill him. Shitshit_shit_.

"Yuma!" cried Kotori and Tetsuo.

"Run! Forget about me, just run!" Yuma screamed as the tentacle furrowed deeper, causing pain to flare out in all directions as if Ninety-Six did it out of spite.

And then suddenly the pain mercifully stopped and everything went black.

When Yuma woke up he found himself surrounded by darkness.

"Astral?" he called out.

"Y-Yuma…" he barely heard the alien's voice and when Yuma finally found him, the boy discovered that the darkness had nearly consumed him. All was left was his head, neck, and upper chest.

_He was fading_.

"Astral! I'm sorry Astral! He saw it coming and he…I don't know what to do!"

"There's nothing we can do," said Astral weakly. "He won."

"But what about Kotori and Tetsuo?"

"Kotori got away with the Emperor's Key. It was the last thing Tetsuo did before he lost the duel. Our…_master_ was displeased."

**I still am** said a voice. To Yuma's horror, the darkness crept up on what was left of Astral until it stopped at where a human's collar bones would be as the alien screamed in pain.

"Stop it!" Yuma shouted at the darkness, trying not to sound afraid.

**Why should I? I won the right to own the two of you. I am your master now.**

Then Ninety-Six melted into existence, his form a parody of Astral's appearance.

"M-master…please…" Astral pleaded as Yuma took a step back. "Don't hurt him."

**Be silent, fool.** A jet-black hand slapped him in the face.

Before Yuma could protest, the _thing's _attention swung over to him.

**I believe you are also in need of some discipline, boy.**

"Run!" Astral shouted. Yuma took off, hoping to get far away as possible. But in the end, Ninety-six caught up to him, grabbed his arms, chuckling and -

Yuma cried out as he woke up. He was laying on something cold.

Concrete.

Yuma looked around and found himself in a warehouse.

How did he get here? Did he finally get away from Ninety-Six?

He jumped as he heard a familiar chuckle.

**Finally, you are awake.**

"How long was I asleep?" Yuma asked, hoping to stall the Number as it materialized into existence.

**Two weeks. In that time I have gathered more of my brethren. Ten more and I'll have the bare minimum needed to construct a deck with them.** He slid a tentacle around the boy's ankles, keeping him in place. Yuma struggled and as a result he fell over and more tentacles creeped over.

**It is time for you to actively serve me.**

"And if I don't?"

**I'll have to punish you.**

The boy struggled against his bonds once more, wishing that he can truly wake up. Ninety-six tightened his hold.

"Let go of me you freak. That hurts!"

**It's time for lesson number one. I am your master and you will obey me.**

Yuma screamed as one tentacle formed spikes and smacked him across the chest. Ninety-Six smiled sadistically and continued his assault until the boy was too weak to move and ran out of tears as he lay in a puddle of his own blood.

**Do you get it now?**

Yuma whimpered, "Yes…Master. Please stop…"

**Will you serve me?**

"Y-yes…"

Ninety-Six laughed triumphantly as the boy passed out.

* * *

><p>"Yuma…" Astral called as the boy came to in the darkness. His eyes widened as he saw the state of Astral's being. All was left was his eyes.<p>

"I'm sorry Astral…"

"I am too…" The alien sounded tired.

"What's going to happen to us?" Yuma asked, his voice breaking as he choked back a sob.

Astral sighed as he realized he couldn't hold on any longer.

"…Don't lose hope," was all Astral said as his eyes, the only parts left of him, disintegrated from existence.

Yuma spent hours calling for him before falling down to his knees sobbing when he realized that his dear friend won't be coming back.

When Yuma woke up in the real world again, he numbly listened to his master's orders and set out to find more Numbers. He was just a host for his master. He will do everything he says. He will look for Numbers that can help Master get stronger. He will allow Master to take over when he can't stay awake any longer or when a particular duelist is too strong for him to beat on his own. He will give him his body when Master wants entertainment.

He is nothing. Nobody wanted him anyway. They gave up after a day and a half looking for him. Didn't everyone make fun of him as he grew up and called him a loser? What if…his parents abandoned him and his sister and are never coming back?

He stopped caring that he could barely remember his life before Master. All that matters now is Master.

* * *

><p><strong>The Key is near<strong>, Master had one day sensed its presence and so they followed the scent.

It was around the neck of a frightened young girl.

Did Yuma know this girl? She looks familiar…

A young man steps out of the shadows and challenges him to a duel over the Key. He accepted. Master needs the Emperor's Key...

As they dueled Yuma realized that he knew who the man is. His name is Kaito Tenjo and he hunts Numbers. He and Astral practically lost against him when they had dueled him so long ago.

And for the first time since entering servitude, Yuma felt a surge of hope and rebellion.

At one point in the duel, he purposely used a trap card that for 500 LP, he redirected an attack back to Kaito which in turn causes damage to him. As a result both sides had 1300 LP.

**What do you think you're doing boy?** Master's voice rang out. Yuma noted that the girl (what is her name? Why can't he remember her name?) gasped in fear while Kaito looked around for the source.

"Dueling, what else?" He said, annoyed. Sometimes Master liked to nag about how his skills as a Duelist was terrible before Master came along.

**It looks like you're losing on purpose.**

Yuma shook his head frantically, "No I'm not, Master! This guy is hard to beat, that's all! I'll win for sure!"

Master wasn't convinced.

**Then let me take over.**

"I can do this myself!" Yuma protested before crying out as a light flashed and a sharp pain grew from his neck. Is that where Master's symbol was placed?

Master finally materialized and suddenly everything started to get clearer for the first time in what may be months.

That girl…Her name is Kotori and they grew up together. They're friends.

Master's first act was to attempt to grab at her with a tentacle. Fear swelled in Yuma. _No!_

To his relief, the Emperor's Key protected her and the attack was reflected.

Yuma turned to a surprised Kaito and said "Help me."

There was a grumble from his stomach and Yuma groaned. He hadn't eaten for a week as a punishment for back talk.

"Yuma!" shouted Kotori.

"Astral," he said weakly to her, "Astral is gone."

Tears welled up in his eyes as he remembered his friend's death.

A black tentacle wrapped around his mouth

**Now now, _slave_. There will be no fraternizing with the enemy** said Master. **You are mine and you will be mine forever, understand?**

That's right, the duel isn't over yet. He still belongs to Master. He nodded.

Kaito made a noise indicating disgust. Kotori paled.

Master smiled that cruel smile he wore whenever he got an idea as to how Yuma can 'entertain' him.

**If I win,** Master said to Kaito as his cruel yellow eyes flickered to Kotori, **then all of the Numbers you gathered are forfeit and…**

_Oh god, please don't say what I think you're going to say._

**The girl will become my new servant and the Emperor's Key will be mine.**

"I won't let that happen," Kaito declared, trying not to think about the possibility of this happening to his dear little brother, Haruto.

Yuma groaned as exhaustion rolled over him. He closed his eyes and wished for Kaito to win. It all went fuzzy after that. Master must be controlling his body again.

The next thing he knew, Kaito grinned triumphantly as Master screeched about losing. Number 39: Emperor of Hope – Hope was on Kaito's side of the field.

Free.

Yuma is free.

Kaito cupped his hand as he approached them. A ball of light was forming in his hand.

_What is that? _Yuma vaguely wondered before darkness took him again.

* * *

><p>Somebody was crying. Why are they crying? He wants to sleep. If he doesn't get enough sleep, he won't be able to serve Master properly.<p>

_Master is gone though._

That's right. Master lost. He's free.

Yuma opened his eyes and groaned as he was blinded by white. Is he dead?

No, everything hurts a lot and it's so noisy. He can't be dead. Must be a hospital.

Yuma winced as he turned his head and saw that Kotori was sitting beside his bed and crying into her hands.

"Kotori?" Kotori gasped and looked up at him.

"I didn't think I would see you again!" she cried as she hugged the surprised boy as tears fell on to his shoulder.

"You…care about me?"

Kotori pulled away, confused, "Of course, stupid! Why wouldn't I?"

"He…said that nobody really cared about me. That everyone was glad that I was gone."

Kotori shook her head, "That monster lied. We never stopped looking for you. If I didn't run into that Kaito guy…" she shivered.

"What about…" Yuma felt so _tired,_ "my key?"

"Kaito has it and all of the Number cards in your possession."

_In _Master's_ possession you mean. _

Kotori looked away, "it was part of the agreement. If he won, he would get all the Number Cards and your Key."

"So…it's gone." It's getting harder to stay awake…

"Yeah…" Kotori looked up at the clock. Visiting hours is almost over. "Ah, I should see how Tetsuo's doing. He woke up just as we brought you to the hospital three days ago."

Yuma smiled, "That's…great…"

"You're going back to sleep, Yuma?" said Kotori, "you just woke up!"

"Sorry…"

"It's okay, Yuma," she hugged him again, "I'm glad you're back."

"Me too. 'Night…"

The second to last thing he thought as he watched Kotori walking towards the door to call for a nurse and saying "Everything will be back to normal soon," before drifting back to sleep was '_I don't want the Key anymore. Kaito can have it.' _

Because _he_ won't be coming back.

_I never got to say good-bye._

The End_  
><em>

* * *

><p>As you can see I didn't fully write out the duel scene. I don't play the game at all and so attempting to write it would be a disaster.<p>

M-maybe someday I'll write something happy?


End file.
